Tales of the DC Universe/Characters
The list of characters of the American animated web television series, Tales of the DC Universe. Main Characters ' '''Justice League ' * '''Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Voice Actor/Actress: Sam Daly ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on Robert Pattinson's character from the upcoming The Batman movie, but wear the same outfit from Batman: Earth One. * Wonder Woman / Diana Prince / Princess Diana ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on Gal Gadot's character from the DC Extended Universe, but with black hair. * Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on his appearance from Green Lantern: First Flight. * Flash / Barry Allen ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on Grant Gustin's character from the 2014 The Flash television series. * Aquaman / Arthur Curry / Orin ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on Jason Momoa's character from the DC Extended Universe, but with blonde hair and blonde beard. * Martian Manhunter / John Jones / J'onn J'onzz ** Voice Actor/Actress: Phil LaMarr ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Green Arrow / Oliver Queen ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Based on Stephen Amell's character from Arrow, but with blonde hair and short blonde beard and wear the outfit from Green Arrow Rebirth comics. * * * Teen Titans ' * '''Supporting Characters ' 'Doom Patrol ' * 'Justice Society ' * 'Sentinels of Magic ' * 'Creature Commandos ' * 'Legion of Super-Heroes ' * 'Shazam Family ' * '''Shazam / Billy Batson ** Voice Actor/Actress: Zach Callison (as Billy Batson), Jerry O'Connell (as Shazam) ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Shazam, Jr. / Freddy Freeman ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Lady Shazam / Mary Bromfield * Pedro Pena * Eugene Choi ' * '''Darla Dudley ' * '''Uncle Shazam / Dudley Dudley * Tawky Tawny ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: Metal Men ' * '''Freedom Fighters ' * 'Birds of Prey ' * '''Black Canary / Laurel Lance ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Huntress / Helena Bertinelli ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Batgirl / Barbara Gordon ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Green Lantern Corps ' * '''Individuals ' * 'Antagonists ' 'Individuals ' * 'Legion of Doom ' * 'Injustice League ' * 'Fearsome Five ' * 'Suicide Squad ' * 'Sinestro Corps ' * 'Red Lantern Corps ' * 'Brotherhood of Evil ' * 'Royal Flush Gang ' * 'Intergang ' * 'Crime Syndicate ' * 'Fatal Five ' * 'Villainy Inc. ' * 'Rogues ' * '''Captain Cold / Leonard Snart ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * Golden Glider / Lisa Snart ** Voice Actor/Actress: ** Biography: ** Appearance: * * 'Secret Six ' * 'League of Assassins ' * Category:Billy2009 Category:Tales of the DC Universe Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:Characters Category:Character List Category:Lists Category:List of characters Category:Fictional characters